Playing musical instruments can be enjoyed as a hobby or professionally. The playing of string instruments is one of the many types of instruments that are used by individuals. String instruments such as guitars, banjos and the like use a multiplicity of strings usually comprised of nylon or steel to produce a chord, or sound. The strings are typically mounted longitudinally superposed to a neck of a string instrument. The individual playing the string instrument will temporarily engage one or more strings by pressing the string against a fret transversely mounted on the neck at a desired point thus changing the vibrational length of the string resulting in a desired sound.
In order to produce desired sounds, the manual dexterity requirement for playing a string instrument is high. Positioning several figures at the required location to produce a chord takes a high degree of flexibility. Individuals who have difficulty manipulating their hands into the appropriate position whether due to age or medical condition can experience problems producing the chords desired.
Another problem arises during the learning phase with individuals who have little musical training and wish to engage in the activity of playing a string instrument. Many individuals lack the time or patience to practice at the level required to play a string instrument proficiently. The normal required amount of practice required to learn to play a string instrument can be very discouraging to a beginner. For those individuals, a device that would facilitate easier playing of the string instrument would enhance its enjoyment and provide encouragement during the learning phase.
Accordingly there is a need for a device that can be surroundably mounted to the neck of a string instrument that could facilitate easier playing of the instrument by reducing the degree of manual dexterity required as well as reducing the amount of musical training required to play the instrument.